Texting
by JealousDragon
Summary: Rose and Scorpius text in class. Blushing is done. Hexes are performed. Hilarity ensues XD. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So um... I don't own Harry Potter in case you weren't aware of it :|

A/N: This is just something random that popped into my head one sleepless night. It's very short but I'm thinking of continuing it if I get enough reviews.

Note 1: Let's just assume, for the sake of this story, that electronic devices do work in Hogwarts.

Note 2: _Rose _will be in italics and Scorpius in bold.

Yeah that's all :P

* * *

><p><strong>So, Weasley...what's up?<strong>

_Malfoy! How on Earth did you get my number? _

**I got it from someone.**

_Who?_

**As if I'm going to tell you. And how did you know it was I who texted you? Oh my, did you already have my number saved?**

_Of course not! That's preposterous! _

**Then why are blushing right now?**

_What? Ew...stop staring at me, you creep. _

**I'm not staring. I'm just making an observation. **

_Observation?_

**Yes.**

_What kind of observation?  
><em>

**Oh, nothing really. I'm just observing your lips thinking how lovely it would be to snog them. **

_Ugh...you are one disgusting creature, Malfoy.  
><em>

**What! You can't judge my snogging without actually experiencing it. If you want, I can squeeze in a demonstration after class ;) **

_Uhh...no thanks.  
><em>

**The idea thrills you doesn't it? Fancy me, much? **

_I think you misinterpreted the meaning of "no thanks" . It doesn't mean "I fancy you". It means "bugger off".  
><em>

**Weasley, Weasley, Weasley -you're so thick. And you're supposedly Hermione's Granger's daughter.  
><strong>

_What is that supposed to mean?! How dare you! _

**Oh man...you're so sexy when you're angry.  
><strong>

_Malfoy...are you aware of my brilliant hexing skills?  
><em>

**The bell has rung, Weasley. How about you show me your brilliant snogging skills?  
><strong>

**...**

**There was really no need to personally come to my seat and hex me, Weasley -_-**

_You deserved it :D  
><em>

Fin.

* * *

><p>AN: I personally think this was incredibly lame but I'd love to hear what you think about it in form of a review? Because as I said before, I will only continue it if I get enough REVIEWS.

So anyway, thanks a ton for taking out time and reading my useless fic :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hola! So I decided to continue :D Because thank you, The cat with blue eyes, allthosefandomfeels, isamags2, Messed up Reality, Guest, Maddie and RedEcho, I LOVED your reviews and thank you so much for reviewing :)

So, like the last chapter. Here too, _Rose _will be in italics and **Scorpius **in bold.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Weasley, I have a question for you.<strong>

_Aah...you again? Save me, Merlin!_

**Yes, Merlin. Save her from my good looks because she can't resist them otherwise. **

_I did not mean it like that. _

**You so did. **

_Not._

**You'd be more convincing if you weren't blushing. **

_I'm not blushing, Malfoy._

**If you're not blushing, I belong in Gryffindor.**

_...your question, Malfoy?_

**Right...of course. So here goes: want to ditch this class and have some fun?**

_Are you crazy? No!_

**Why not? I know you're bored out of your mind. **

_I'm not._

**Yeah, because History of Magic is so interesting.**

_OK fine. I'm bored. But I can't bunk this class. I've never bunked. _

**Better late than never, Weasley. It's time you start having some fun. **

_What if someone caught us? _

**We'll make some excuse.**

_Like what?_

**Relax, Rose. Stop being paranoid. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.**

_Don't call me Rose. And why would I go with you? We're not even friends. _

**Then let's be. Would you like to be my friend, _Rose? _  
><strong>

_No._

**You're hopeless.  
><strong>

********************FIVE MINUTES LATER******************

_OK. I'll come. _

**Knew you'd come around.  
><strong>

_It's only because I feel guilty about hexing you yesterday.  
><em>

**Whatever you need to tell yourself, Weasley. See you outside in 5.  
><strong>

Fin.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm really very sorry to say that this chapter is even shorter than the last :( But I promise I'll make it a bigger one next time. Please do review! I don't get motivation at ALL otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...*sits in a corner and cries*

A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews isamags2, RedEcho and The Almighty Leprechaun!

As always, Rose will be in italics and Scorpius in bold.

* * *

><p><strong>Weasley! Why didn't you come?<strong>

_Ack! Stop texting me during class, Malfoy. It's very distracting. _

**Want to know other ways I can be distracting?**

_I'd rather not._

**Your loss. Anyway, back to my question. I asked you to ditch the class, not me. **

_I freaked out, ok? I've done nothing of this sort before? _

**Damn Weasley, you desperately need to get a life but luckily for you, I'm here to help you get one.**

_Thanks but no thanks._

**You're such a pansy.**

_How dare you! I'm NOT a pansy._

**Oh, yeah? Prove it?**

_I know what you're doing. Getting me all riled up so I can break a few school rules._

**Actually, what I'm going to ask you to do isn't against any rules.**

_I have a feeling I'm going to regret this but go on..._

**Kiss me. Tomorrow at breakfast. In front of everybody.**

_That's it?_

**Yes.**

_You're on. _

**I can't believe you agreed. Tomorrow's going to be the best day of your life, Rose.**

_Don't call me Rose, Scorpius. _

**Don't call me Scorpius, Rose.**

_I really hate you._

**Love you too, Weasley. See you tomorrow ;)**

* * *

><p>AN: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.

A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews isamags2, RedEcho, Taetiseo MalfoyTwin! Your reviews mean the world to me :)

So folks, this is the second last chapter, I guess! Enjoy :D

As usual, Rose will be in italics and Scorpius in bold.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

**Damn you to hell, Weasley! When I said kiss, I did not mean a kiss on the cheek.**

_Your fault._

**I should've specified. **

_Too late now. Your chance is gone._

**BUT even though I didn't get a proper kiss out of you, people are still talking about us ;)**

_Let them. I don't care._

**Do you really not? Your expression tells me otherwise.**

_Fine, I do care! Wherever I go, people ask me, "Are you dating Scorpius Malfoy?" "You're so lucky" blah blah blah...I'M AT MY WIT'S END! _

**Calm down, Rose. It'll be alright. What do you tell them?**

_The truth, of course._

**And?**

_They don't believe me._

**Why not?**

_They aren't just talking about yesterday's peck on the cheek, Scorpius. They think something's been going on between us for years and we've been keeping it a secret._

**Wow. **

_That's all you have to say? That's what got you to finally shut up? Just when I need you to talk?_

**I'm sorry. I'm just really surprised, is all. **

_Really?_

**Yeah. I didn't think that many people would notice that I'm head over heels in love with you. **

* * *

><p>AN: So how was this chapter? Short as always but contained a cliffie! I love cliffies XD Please do review! Only one more chapter after this!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: By now, everybody knows that I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Sigh...I'm so sad this is the last chapter because I had so much fun writing this! And all the amazing reviews I got from you all...just 3

Anyway, thank you for the reviews, isamags2, RedEcho, MalfoyTwin, alyssialui, The Chirpy Bitch, Messed up Reality and Kayla Mosin. I hope you liked the cliffhanger at the end :D

So on with the chapter, I guess...

For the last time: Rose in italics and Scorpius in bold.

* * *

><p><em>...contd...<em>

**Yeah. I didn't think that many people would notice that I'm head over heels in love with you.  
><strong>

_Why do I have a feeling that you aren't joking? _

**Because I'm not. **

_OK. Look, I'm sorry. I really don't know what to say._

**It's OK, Rose. You don't have to feel guilty or anything. I only wanted to get my feelings out in the open. I know you don't return them. **

_That's not true._

**What?**

_I may return your feelings. Or may not._

**Don't be so cryptic. I'm having a heart attack right now!**

_Hmm...okay. How about this? You meet me outside in 5 minutes and I'll show you how I feel about you._

**This could either end in an amazing or a crappy way. I'm willing to risk it. **

_Good. Meet me outside then._

**I will. **

* * *

><p><span>A few weeks later...<span>

**Rose. **

_Yeah, Scorpius?_

**I'm bored.**

_Of course you are. When are you not? _

**Loads of times!**

_Like when?_

**Like, in the broom cupboard last night. If you remember ;) **

_Shush...stop it, Scor! Someone can read these!_

**So let them. I don't care. I love you. **

_Aww...one moment you're this big prat that I want to hex and the next, you turn me into this pile of mush. I love you too._

**Damn, Rose. You just had to say those words back. Now you'll have to bear the consequences.**

_Oh, really? And what are they?_

**You're lucky I'm hot or you would've regretted this.**

_I kind of know where this is going._

**Good. Then you'll have no problem finding your way to the empty Transfig. classroom around the corner.**

_Right now?_

**Right now.**

_You got it. _

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

**Rose, there's something very important that I need to tell you.**

_Alright. Is everything okay?_

**That depends on what you think about it.**

_Okay, I'm getting a little worried. Scor, do you want me to come there? I can take a half day at work._

**No, don't. This needs to be done here.**

_Fine...Go ahead..._

**Um...what I need to tell you is...marry me.**

_You prat!_

**Oh no...I'm sorry, Rose. Is it too soon?**

_Soon, my arse! I've been waiting for this for ages! _

**Then what's wrong? **

_I want a proposal. Not a demand, you idiot._

**I wasn't -OK. Fine. Will you marry me, Rose Weasley-soon-to-be-Malfoy-because-I-already-know-your-answer?**

_No._

**What!**

_Aw..don't be so scared. Yes, I'll marry you but I need a ring._

**Greedy little witch. Wait a sec.**

30 seconds later

_I do not want a frigging PICTURE of a ring! I want a real ring on my finger RIGHT NOW!_

**OK, OK...I'm coming.**

_Why did you do this while texting? Is person would've been more romantic._

**Do you really think so? Isn't texting kind of our thing?**

_Hmm...yes, you're right. BUT if you thought you could get away with a virtual ring, you are sadly mistaken, Mr Malfoy._

**Yeah...I know that now -_- Dear Merlin, I'm stuck with you for life!**

_Well, too late to change that, Scorpius. You're so doomed :D_

Fin!

* * *

><p>AN: So how was this chapter? I made it slightly longer, as it was the last one :)

Please review!


End file.
